Talk:Vic Mignogna
Man, I really don't like how we had to make a page about him. From what I've read, under the act of all the rabid fangirls, Vic is really a pushy overly-Christian douchebag who not only pushes his beliefs on others, but actively seeks to anger those who give him grief. Ironically, that only causes more of it and it's a never-ending circle. I know it makes me want to join as well. I just hope this is the only dub actor page though.Tommy-Vercetti 22:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I should have said something earlier, but i don't like the idea of giving VAs and seiyuu pages on the site. They have their own pages elseqhere that can be linked to. Still, as soon as westarted posting Japanese VAs I knew it'd be only right that we include the dub VAs as well. As for the previous comment, I've met Vic several times and he's actually not that vocal about his faith and he never tries to push it on other people, ever. In regards to his Christianity, he's pretty laid-back about it. However, he is one hell of a diva at conventions and pretty damn full of himself. Dude's talented, but i've heard some horror stories...^^ CorbeauKarasu 00:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I kind of agree with you in a sense. I really don't see the need for any other actors other than Ed and Al in Japanese and just Ed in the dub. So, I like these pages as are, but there doesn't need to be anymore. And about Vic. Of course he acts normal around most fans, just like most people would. But, yeah the 'horror stories', you've heard, is what I'm meaning. He does fly off the deep end sometimes. Most voice actors would never let that happen in public, or really, most anyone. Tommy-Vercetti 13:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree that we probably don't need pages for individual seiyuu and voice actors. It might not hurt to have a list of the actors along with the characters they play and a link to their Wikipedia page, but I don't think we need to go beyond that. Fullmetal Fan 21:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm in agreement with that. Or another idea would be we could link each character's "voice actor" box to a link on wikipedia, with the exception of these three, which are here. That could work too. So if anyone who views a page sees it, they could just click the link from there. Tommy-Vercetti 21:52, October 18, 2011 (UTC) For me, Vic is a fantastic and admirable person. I don't understand why some people don't like him. In addition, he love FMA, maybe more than others fans. You already saw the songs that he sing? "Brothers" and "Nothing I won't Give "? These songs were made to us, FMA fans. ^ People like you, that statement right there is THE primest example of my dislike of him. DURP HES JESUS DERP DERP. Yeah... "Fans", when I think of Vic, I think of American fans who have never read the manga, never watched a single japanese episode in their lives and think that the 2003 anime was the greatest thing in the world. Yeah, hardly people I agree with, so why would I NOT disagree with their spokesperon and also savior? There you go. Tommy-Vercetti 22:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC)